School, Girls and Everything Inbetween
by ImpulsiveWriter321
Summary: Zak's life has taken a very drastic turn. School, girls, friends, everything an eleven year old boy shouldn't know about. Oh, and his crypid powers making him evil? Yeah, that's a lot to deal with. *Discontinued. If anyone would like to continue it, please private message me*
1. Reason not to go

Zak groaned

Zak groaned. He couldn't believe that his mother was making him go to school! He'd gotten this far without it! He grabbed his backpack and made his way through his door and into the main lobby of the air-ship. His mother was standing in the kitchen making a peanut butter and jelly sand-which, while his dad was looking over the pamphlet for Zak's new school. He was going to go to Deplain elementary. A school for children who travel all over the world with their parents or guardians. Like archeologist's, astronauts, resreachers , and in his case, cryptid hunters. His dad wasn't any more happy about Zak going to school than he was. But for a totally different reason. Zak didn't want to go because he thought it would be boring. Doc didn't want Zak to go because he was afraid for him. He had made up all of these excuse about how he didn't want Zak to go. Like, he could get kidnapped, he could get hurt, etc. But the biggest one of all, the one that any father would hate to hear, is that Zak got a girlfriend. That even brought a shiver to Zak's spine. A girlfriend! Yuck! Girls were so gross. And he was eleven! His mother thought it would be cute if he got a girlfriend but his dad instantly shot her down. Zak walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey dad."

"Hey." Doc mumbled. He was still looking at the pamphlet. For like the twenty fifth time.

"Honey, are you sure this place has good security?" Doc yelled.

"Of course! I even talked to the principal. Now will you stop worrying? Zak will be fine!" He heard Drew yell.

"Bidhs ehslei." He heard a voice say. Fiskerton rose from the bed he slept on and walked over to them. He smirked when he saw Zak's backpack. He put an arm around Zak's shoulders and pretended to be sad for him.

"Oh stop it!" Zak said. Then he added to his father, "Don't worry dad. I don't want to go as much as you don't want me to."

"See! He doesn't even want to go!" Doc yelled. Zak snickered. Like his mom would buy that! Drew walked in with a paper bag in her hands. She handed it to Zak.

"Okay, you lunch is in there, you have all of you books. I think you're ready." Drew said. A computer screen in the airship started beeping and a huge smile came to Drew's face. And a frown came to Zak's and Doc's.

"We're here!" Drew sang. She ran over to the controls and set the airship down. The parking spaces were plenty big enough because almost every kid arrived in airships bigger than there's.

"Okay Zak, have fun, make new friends, try not to make the teachers mad." Drew said.

"And be careful." Doc said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Zak said and ran down the ramp. He looked back once he was on the sidewalk to see the ramp fold up and the airship take off. He turned around and immediately found himself on his butt. He looked up to see he had ran into some boy.

"Oh, sorry. I'm kinda new here." Zak said.

"Yeah, I am too. Good thing this is the first day, huh?" The boy said as Zak helped him pick up his books. They stood up and the boy looked up at the sky.

"Was that you airship?" He asked. Zak nodded.

"Wow. Never seen one that big" The boy said. "My name is Mark by the way." The boy said and extended his hand. "Mark Wilmore."

"Zak. Zak Saturday."

"Awesome. Hey what class do you have first?"

Zak looked at his schedule.

"Social."

"Cool. So do I. Say I know this is kinda weird to ask, but. But I don't know anyone here and I was wondering…if you'd be my friend?"

Zak looked up at the boy and smiled.

"Sure."

He saw the boy's smile light up.

"Great! Come on. I know where the social room is."

And with that they walked past the other students and into the school.


	2. Van Rook

"Wow." Was all Zak could say when he entered the huge lobby of the school. The room was bigger than the airship itself! The ceiling was high with columns running up and down the walls. There were brilliant paintings and royal wallpaper plastered probably all over the school. The floor was made of shiny tile and there were ice sculptures spouting water. Oh, and another thing…the school was three stories high. At least three thousand students were already in the lobby and there were still plenty of places to walk. There were doors leading off to different classes and there were two main doors off of the lobby. One was labeled lunchroom and the other was labeled principal's office.

"I know. I got lost a couple times." Mark said. "Come on. We're on the second floor."

Zak fallowed Mark up the staircase and into a same sized lobby for the seventh graders. Still, pretty roomy.

"That's the social room. And that's the math room. Oh, and that's the language arts room. Science is right through that door, gyms through there and music is over there. Catch all that?"

Zak just stared.

"Don't worry. There labeled." Mark chuckled. Zak smiled. He was really starting to like this school. But then he heard a small sheik and a girl was on the ground a little ways away from him. Her papers and books were everywhere. Some other girls were laughing at her from a distance.

"Poor Mirinva." Mark said. Zak ran over to her and started helping her pick up her things. The girls instantly stopped laughing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Mirinva said.

"No problem." Zak said. Once she had everything straight again they stood up and looked at each other.

"I'm Zak. Zak Saturday." Zak said, putting out his hand. Mirinva smiled and shook it.

"Mirinva Grayfield."

"What class do you have next?"

"Social."

"Cool. You can come with me and Mark."

"Okay." Mirinva smile widened. "I'm a new girl at this place and I really don't have any friends."

"Well you just made one." Zak said with a smirk. "And your about to make two." Zak said as he led her over to Mark. Mark smiled as they came close.

"Hey. I'm Mark." He said.

"Hi. I'm Mirinva." Mirinva replied. Just then the first bell rang.

"Come one. We have to be in class by the first bell. But luckily we don't have to sit down until the second bell." Mark said and led the way. Zak dropped off his backpack and the books he didn't use in social, in his locker which was by the social room. As they were walking Mirinva asked,

"What's that thing at your side, Zak?"

Zak had strapped 'the claw' to his side with one of his mom's weapon holders, like the one she used for her fire sword.  
"I'll show you at lunch."

"Okay."

They entered the classroom to find students sitting in chairs and desk, chatting. The teacher wasn't in the room yet. There was a sitting chart in the front of the room on the white board. Zak smiled when he saw that Mark, Mirinva and he were sitting in the only three people that sat in the back of the room. They made their way there, Zak hearing some of the conversations that the students had.

"I hear the teacher's really nice." One blonde girl said.

"Yeah, I hear there all nice except for the math teacher. They say he's the meanest teacher in the whole school!" A brown haired girl with glasses said. He heard another one with three boys when they were about to sit down.

"Do you think he would notice?" One brown haired boy with blonde highlights said.

"I doubt it. He is such a dork!" One blonde said.

"Yeah! Hey do you still have the bolts from his chair?" A boy who was about Zak's height, with red hair asked.

"Yep," replied the blonde. "When the teacher sits down, he'll be surprised to see that he will be on the ground in a matter of seconds."

The boys laughed. Zak even snickered. But then he heard one between two other girls that he decided to listen to. Zak gasped when he noticed it was two of the girls that were laughing at Mirinva when she fell.

"That was so funny when you tripped her, Amber!" A red head said.

"Thanks. She didn't see it coming." The blonde hair called Amber said.

"Do you think Mirinva is so embarrassed?"

"She should be. But that boy that helped her…I'm surprised I'm saying this…but he was hot. I'm going to make my move on him at lunch."

"Really? I hear that's the Saturday kid. He and his parents and like three tropical animals go around the world collecting and researching these things called crypids."

"Oh, please Staci. That's just a rumor. He wouldn't go around doing something like that. He's too civilized."

Zak grimaced. First she trips Mirinva, then he she says that she thinks he's hot and she's going to make her move on him at lunch! Then, she says that what he and his parents do is a rumor! This girl is defiantly on his avoid list.

"Zak!" He heard Mirinva say. He whipped his head around to find Mirinva and Mark looking at him curiously.

"Blanking out dude?" Mark said. Zak quickly told them about what he heard Amber and Staci talking about. Mark looked surprised and Mirinva had an angry look on her face.

"I knew those three were up to no good. The other one I think is in math. Watch out for her, Zak. I hear that there all nasty. And Amber gets anything she wants." Mirinva seethed.

"Well, she wants me. And she's not getting me." Zak replied. Mirinva had a sly smile on her face. And Mark snickered.

"Good morning students!" They heard a voice boom. They looked up to see an average aged man standing before them with a bunch of papers in his hands.

"I'm your social studies teacher, Mr. Benson. I have in my hands your first social assignment. Of course it's just something for me to get to know all of you better. Nothing that's due tomorrow or whatever. I want this done by the time you leave however." He said and started passing out the papers. All through class Zak saw Amber keep glancing up at him. He was getting tired of it. But then a devilish smile came over his face when he got a brilliant idea. They were walking out of class, Zak walking with Mirinva, and Amber and Staci behind them.

"Hey Mirinva…do you…umm how do I say this…do you want to go out with me sometime?" Zak asked her, loud enough for Amber to hear. Mirinva looked at him curiously. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes quickly shifted from her to Amber, who had a shocked look on her face. Mirinva smiled.

"Okay. How about the schools dance this Friday?" She asked.

"Sure." Zak said, and the two walked away, hand in hand toward the math room, leaving Amber and Staci awestruck behind them. Once they rounded the corner and Amber and Staci were nowhere to be seen, Zak and Mirinva burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face!?" Mirinva gasped.

"Priceless!" Zak laughed. They were laughing all the way to math. But with what Zak heard about the math teacher from those two girls, he motioned for Mirinva to quiet down. He and Mirinva sat down in their seats and took out their books. All of the sudden, a note flittered onto Zak's desk. He looked around and saw Mark pointed to himself. Zak nodded and opened it.

This teacher's supposed to be the meanest. Get on his good side!

Zak nodded and put the note in his pocket. They started working on the math worksheet that the teacher had put on their desk. They heard footsteps enter the class room and someone put books on the teacher's desk.

"Hello class."

Zak froze. He knew that voice. It was a voice that brought a chill to his spine. He slowly looked up and saw Van Rook standing before him. He started to hyperventilate.

"Your math teacher couldn't be here today," Van Rook said, letting out a little chuckle. "So he asked me to fill in for him."

Zak couldn't breathe. He needed to call his parents. Now! He raised his hand.

"Yes, Zak?"

Nobody questioned that Van Rook already knew his name.

"Can I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling to well." Zak lied.

"Certainly." Van Rook said with a smile. Zak literally ran out of the classroom and down the hall. He could see his locker. The locker with his communicator in it. But before he could get there, he felt a small prick in his neck and next…he was passed out on the ground.


	3. chapter 3

**I'm sorry Akili-chan. But you have to admit…some of the things you said we're pretty rude. I sorry my story started to 'take a nose dive.' I will try to ' pick in up in later chapters' but I don't think I can since I'm a 'writer that started writing crap.' You may be a collage student, but that does not give you the right to bring down others younger than yourself like me. Your review hit me hard. I accually almost brought me to tears. I am still a young girl you know. I'm not saying you meant to make me feel bad. Just maybe, lay off on the horrible parts please. Some constructive criticism helps me. But shooting down my story like you unconsciously did in your review, does not. I'm sorry.**

Mirinva ran down the hall after Zak. Something wasn't right. Even though she had met him just today, she knew he really shouldn't act like that. He looked like he had seen that person before. And like he didn't really like him…that's not a good sign. So she had asked to go to the bathroom about a minute after he went to the nurse. But he didn't go to the nurse at all. He was running toward his locker. She was about to yell for him to stop, when he hit the floor…something like a sleeping dart in his neck. A man stepped out from the shadows, a tall and husky man, with a smaller whiter person, wearing a blue robe. She gasped when she saw that the blue robe person was accually Argost!

"Nice hit, Doyle. I couldn't have aimed better myself. Pick him up and let's get out of here shall we?" Argost said. Doyle was about to pick up Zak, when something, or someone, punched him the nose with a glowing glove. And then a wave of fire hit Argost.

"See? What did I tell you? I knew I was having a bad feeling!" She heard a male voice say.

"Doc really! There could be people in there! Do you really want our secret to be exposed?" A female voice said.

"eksilwhe dshe." A different voice said. But it didn't sound human. A man stepped into her view, and gently lifted Zak into his arms. He was a strong built man, with black and white hair, and wearing a large, gun type thing around his shoulders. The guy looked like Zak's dad. Then again…he probably was Zak's dad. A woman stepped into her line of vision and she had white hair, wearing the same clothes as Zak and his father, and was also wearing one of those gun things around her shoulders. Then some sort of creature walked over. He had a lot of gray like hair, and stood like an overgrown man with pointy ears. His eyes were bloodshot red. When she saw him, she gasped. And the woman and the creature heard her. She took a step back when they turned around and saw her. But the woman's face just broke out into a smile.

"Hi. Don't worry about this. We got it." She said.

"Are you Zak's mom?" She asked.

"Why yes? You know our son?" The man asked.

"Yes. He helped me pick up my books when I fell today. We've been friends ever since. Also with another boy named Mark." She said.

"Well, that's nice. I'm Drew, Zak's mother. This is Doc, Zak's father, and this is Friskerton, a crypid we rescued.

"A crypid?" She asked.

"We'll explain later. But for know…do you want to help us….umm…" Drew trailed off.

"Mirinva. Mirinva Grayfield." Mirinva answered.

"All right. Help us get Zak back to the air ship and since you saw all that we kinda have to tell you everything so we'll take you along. And you can call your parents and tell them too." Drew said.

"Okay." Mirinva said, and strode over to help them. Friskerton started to growl. She took a step back. But Friskerton leaped behind her, and took out Doyle, who was planning on hitting Mirinva on the back of the head. When he had finished, he stood up and smiled at Mirinva. She smiled back.

"He's one of the nicest crypids you will ever find." Drew said. "Zak found him in New England. We also have two others. You'll meet them when we get home." Drew said. Mirinva realized that Doc had not said a word to her after his last question. That scared her a bit. What was he thinking? Didn't he like her? All questions…and no answers.

**Doc's POV**

Who was she? Why was she friends with Zak? Was she dangerous? Was she working with Argost? He knew nothing about her background and his son was already best friends with her! And the worst part…she was a girl. Boy's that have girls as friends usually turn them into girl…girl…girlfriends. Ugh. It was hard to see his baby with a girlfriend. He couldn't. He always knew his son as an independent young man. And even though he wouldn't trust him with staying home alone, or with a cortex disrupter, he still believed that he could do almost anything. Especially with his powers. His powers! Did the girl know about his powers! He couldn't believe that Drew was letting her into the air ship and their house! What was she thinking! She didn't know much about this girl than he did! He gently lifted Zak's delicate body into his arms.

"You can take Argost and Doyle." He said to Drew and walked off toward the door. Once he had left, Drew said,

"Don't worry. He's not usually like this. It's he wasn't totally on the idea of sending Zak to school, and now that this happened he going to be begging me to let him drop out. And also that he met you. But that's only because he's scared that Zak's going to get a girlfriend. He's always wants Zak to stay his little boy forever. So do I, but we all know that's never going to happen. Also, Doc barely knows anything about you. Once he meet's your parents and gets to know you a little better, he'll settle down."

She grabbed Doyle and Friskerton grabbed Argost.

"gheish gheisleht?" Friskerton asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak crypids." Mirinva said, embarrassed.

"It's all right. It took us a while to figure out what he was say either. He asked, what you parents do." Drew said tugging Doyle along side of her. Friskerton lifted Doyle's legs so Drew could hold him up more.

"Oh. My parents study the bones of dinosaurs..and…well…any bones they can find, I guess." Mirinva said.

"Oh that's nice. So you guys travel around the world like we do?" Drew asked.

"Yes. We do. It's quite boring accually." Mirinva said.

"Well, you won't be bored with us around. Trust me." Drew said, and finally hefted Doyle out the front door. Doc had already lowered the ramp for them and was waiting. Friskerton and Mirinva helped Drew with Doyle, (he was a big guy), and tied up him and Argost in main lobby where they could keep an eye on them. Doc had laid Zak on the couch and was examine the dart that stood deep in Zak's neck. He seemed worried.

"It doesn't seem like a sleeping dart. Which scares me," Doc said. He straightened and turned toward us. "I have to figure out what kind of dart it is or…oh." He said when he saw me.

"It's alright Doc. She can know everything know. She's like part of the group." Drew said. Doc sighed. He knew he would have to do this sometime. If Drew didn't make him…Zak would. He motioned for Drew and Friskerton to leave the room. They did silently. But she saw that Drew cast a warning look at Doc before she left. Mirinva was suddenly scared. Was he going to hurt her? He motioned for her to sit at the lobby table. She did. He sat across form her.

"I'm just going to be honest with you Mirinva. I'm a little scared of you joining our team. But not for the reasons you may think. You may think because it's too dangerous, or you could get kidnapped. If any of those were too severe of happening do you think I'd be letting Zak go out into the field? No, my reasons are much different. Zak is my son. My only son. And I really got one chance to get this father thing all right. And I know you're just his friend and stuff, but if you ever become his…his…girlfriend…I just want you to know this, and even if you're still just his friend," Doc's voice suddenly grew dark. And Mirinva cringed away a little. "If you hurt my baby in any way, emotionally or physically, I promise you will not have a happy life after that. Do you hear me?"

Mirinva shakily nodded. She knew what he meant. And she most defiantly wasn't going to hurt Zak in any way. But then Doc's expression softened.

"Just be careful with him. And when you guys are at school…watch out for him." He said.

"You're still going to let him go to school?" Mirinva said.

"After studying you for a while, I know that Zak will be safe from now on in school with you around." Doc said. He smiled and she smiled back. Suddenly they heard a groan. Zak's hand twitched. Doc ran over to him a placed a large hand on his forehead.

"His temperature is starting to go down. That's good. It was hotter than Texas before." Doc said. Zak groaned again and his eye lids fluttered. His eyes opened and he stared up at them.

"What…what happened?" Zak asked.

"You…took quite a fall." Mirinva said. Zak turned his head toward her. What was she doing here?

"Mirinva?" Zak asked.

"That's me." Mirinva said.

"I knew we shouldn't have sent you to that school." Doc said with a smirk.

"Well, yeah! Why not next time have Argost be my principal!" Zak said. Mirinva giggled. Drew and Friskerton came through the doorway. Drew breathed a sigh of relief at something. Mirinva didn't know if it was because Zak had woken up, or that Doc hadn't ripped her to a million tiny pieces. She knelt by Zak and kissed his cheek.

"Mom! Not in front of my friend!" Zak said, carefully eyeing Mirinva. Mirinva just smiled. But then Zak's expression turned too confused.

"Wait. How did you guys find Mirinva?" Zak asked.

"I knew something wasn't right when you suddenly left the room to go to the nurse, so I quickly fallowed you by saying I needed to go to the bathroom." Mirinva said.

"Nurse?" Doc asked, his eyes covered with worry.

"Just something to get me out of class." Zak said quickly. Mirinva saw Doc's shoulders relax. And she heard Drew sigh. These guys must have been through a lot. And probably still were. Friskerton went over to Zak and threw his hairy arms around him.

"Uh…hey Fisk…yeah, yeah…I'm happy to see you too…but I can't breathe!" Zak said. Friskerton dropped his arms and backed away one step to let Zak breathe again. Zak made a move to sit up and Doc instantly helped him out, by doing most of the work himself. Zak laid his head against the pillows that had been laid on the couch.

"Man. Even when my own dad does it for me, it still hurts." He said. Mirinva smiled. But she probably jumped about five feet in the air when she felt something lick her leg. Zak laughed.

"Don't worry. That's just Komodo. And I see you've meet Fisk. And there's also Zon." Zak said. She looked down and saw an over sized lizard with his tongue sticking out. But as soon as she saw him, he was gone.

"How…how did he do that?" Mirinva asked.

"We sorta altered his DNA. He can kinda turn invisible. Or camouflage if you prefer." Zak said. Komodo changed back and looked her in the eye. She carefully reached down a hand and scratched Komodo behind the ear. The lizard closed his eyes, leaned against her leg, and his right back leg starting kicking like a dog.

"I guess he likes you." Drew said giggling.

"I'm surprised. Most people run away screaming at the pets we have." Doc said.

"Doc." Drew scolded.

"It's true." Doc said and shrugged innocently. He winked at Mirinva. She giggled.

"And Zon?" She asked. As if on cue, a large blue bird swooped in threw an open window. It had large wings and a large beak. It looked more like a dinosaur than a bird. It landed on the ground next to Mirinva and swayed. It sniffed her once, then rubbed it's beak against her other leg. She noticed that she was still scratching Komodo.

"That's Zon." Doc said. "A prehistoric crypid."

"Wow. You guys travel a lot I see." Mirinva said.

"Yeah." Drew said. "Yeah we do."

**Zak's POV**

Zak's heart pounded. Why? He didn't know. All he was doing was staring at his new friend, Mirinva. That was just it. Staring. Why was he staring!? He never stared at her before! Well, he did just meet her today, but that's beside the point. Her black hair fell about five inches under her shoulders. It also had white streaks at the bottom. Her bright blue eyes shined. Her lips were curled up into a smile. An unimaginable perfect smile. Her orange jumper cut her off above her stomach so her belly button was showing. She had orange and black pants that went down to her ankles. Her bright orange boots reached about nine inches below her knees. Zak looked straight into her eyes and instantly knew why this was happening to him. He had a crush on her. It was as simple as that. He couldn't believe he was saying this! Just this morning he said that he thought girls were gross. Then he met Mirinva. His breathing mostly stopped. And his heart pounded even louder, so he was sure everyone in the room could have heard it. But then his heart almost stopped. The dance! How could he be so stupid! Now Amber and Staci are going to tell everybody that he was going to the dance with Mirinva! And soon the word would reach his parents! He thought it would be better to tell them now than to let them know for other people. Zak opened his mouth to tell them when he heard a grunt from the corner. He turned around to see Doyle and Argost tied up.

"Okay. Why is my two least favorite people tied up in our air-ship?" Zak asked.

"Well, you didn't think we were about to leave them there do you? We can't let anybody see them. And now we've got the upper hand." Drew said. But then Zak's eyes went wide.

"Van Rook! He's still at the school! He could hurt somebody!" Zak said.

"Don't worry about him. He probably ran off after we took care of these two." Doc said.

"Maybe now is a good time to call your parents Mirinva?" Drew asked.

"Oh yeah. Sure." Mirinva said. She took the phone from Drew and stepped out into the hallway.

"I better get supper ready. I know how you boys get when you're hungry. And it's not pretty." Drew said and walked down a different hallway to the kitchen. Friskerton, Komodo and Zon went their different directions, but Doc stayed behind. They just stood their silent until they heard Mirinva talking in the hall.

"Alright. Okay I'll tell them. Thanks. Bye."

Mirinva walked into the lobby with a smile on her face. She gave Doc a slip of paper and said,

"My dad wants to talk with you. He said that he might have some maps or something that might help you out with looking for crypids. And he thought that maybe you guys have found anything that might relate to us." Mirinva said.

"Sure. I'll call him. You two okay here?" He asked.

"We're fine, dad." Zak said rolling his eyes. Doc smiled and left the room, phone in hand. Zak and Mirinva just sat there not saying anything. 'Make conversation stupid! You've talked with her before! Heck, you're going to the dance with her!' Zak yelled in his head. So he asked the stupidest question ever.

"So, I bet you can't guess my full name?" Zak asked.

"Zak Doc Saturday." She said. Accually she was wrong in Zak's book. Normally that would be right. But he meant his full _full_ name.

"Nope. You're forgetting something." Zak said.

"What?" She asked.

"Abbreviations." Zak answered. She thought about it for a moment and shook her head.

"I still don't get it." She said.

"My full name is…" Zak trailed off. His full name was accually a little embarrassing.

"Come on. You can tell me!" Mirinva coaxed.

"Fine. My full name is Zackary Solomon Saturday." He said.

"That's not dorky! It's cool. Zackary Solomon Saturday." She repeated. It kinda rolls off the tongue." She said. And then they just looked at each other until they burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stood outside as the ship landed. Doc had arraged for Mirinva's parents to come for a visit. To tell the truth…everyone was sort of nervos. What would they think of them? Would they not like them? They all held their breath as Mirinva's parents stepped out of the airship.

**Zac's POV**

Man! I don't think I've ever been so freaked in my life! I was going to meet her parents now! And I had to tell my parents that I was going to the school dance with Mirinva still! Oh god. Then Mirinva had to tell her parents! This wasn't going to go well. We watched as her parents stepped off the ramp and into the open. Her mom was slender like her, and had solid black hair. She wore a blue and orange jumpsuit that cut her off at the top of her stomach like Mirinva's. Her dad wore a green and purple jumpsuit that was full suit. How uncomterbale that must be. And wow! Compared to my dad…he was tiny. But maybe that's just because my dad is pretty big. Her dad had red hair and a bright smile. Well, that was good. They walked up to us and Mirinva's dad shook my dad's hand.

"Hello. You must be Doc. My Samuel Grayfield. And this is my wife Casandra Grayfield. And I see you've met our daughter, Mirinva." He said.

"Yes. We've had the pleasure. Well, this is my wife Drew and this is my son Zac." My dad said, guestering to me.

"And they've got three really cool crypids!" Mirinva said. Man, I loved her attitude. Casandra smiled. She walked over to my mom and shook her hand.

"I nice to finally meet you. Mirinva sounded excited over the phone." She said.

"It is nice to meet our son's friends parents as well. Will you come inside?" My mom said.

"That would be delightful." Sam said. Why does every adult have to use big words? We walked into the airship where Argost and Doyle were just started to stir. My parents looked as if they were ready to spring on them. Mirinva's parents just looked shocked. As for Mirinva and I…we just stood there. I could have sworn I saw her staring at me. But then again…it wouldn't be the first time my eyes played tricks on me. Argost and Doyle opened their eyes and looked up at us. They didn't seem happy.

"Well! This is just great!" Doyle said. Since Argost was facing the other way, he didn't see us.

"What? Doyle where are we!?" Argost said. I chuckled. Argost accually looked scared! God, that was blackmail forever.

"We're in the Saturday's airship. Tied up. And they're staring down at us too." Doyle said, glaring at us. Argost shifted so he could see and his face went pale. If that was even possible.

"Mirinva, escort your parents to the kitchen. We'll be right with you. We just have to take care of the trash. You can tell them everything Mirinva." Mom said.

"All right." Mirinva said, and took her parents through the door.

"Well, I guess the table's have turned." Dad said.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Argost said. My mom opened her mouth to answer when both Argost and Doyle jumped up and split the ropes. My mom pushed me behind her, and my dad got his glove at the ready.

"We'll just take a little something and be on our way." Doyle said. They ran down the hall, us at their heels. We fallowed them to the weapons vlaut, but when we slid the door open…they were gone.

"Darn." Mom said.

"Well, we know how they got out." Dad said looking up. There was a large hole in the ceiling.

"Nasty." I said.

"We can pay to have that fixed. We just have to find Argost and Doyle right now." Mom said.

"No time. We have guest remember?" Dad said.

"Right. Let's go." Mom said. We litterly ran out of the valut and to the kitchen. Mirinva looked relieved when we came in and her parents look terrified.

"Just a little problem with the trash." Mom said.

"Didn't fit in the can?" Casandra said. The tension rose. Well, at least they have a seice of humor.

"What happened?" Sam said.

"They got away. But don't worry. We'll find them." Dad said.

"Good. Those guys were creeps. Now you know why we don't let you watch weird world Mirinva." Casandra said.

Oh….my….god. She was a weird world fan! Seriously! And her parents didn't let her watch it either! We have more in common then I thought!

"Mom…not now." Mirinva said, turning red. She smiled a small smile at me and I just gave her a huge one.

"See. We're not the only parents that don't let they're kids watch weird world Zac." Dad said. Oh, Dad. Why always be the emmbarssing one? Mirinva looked coursily at me, and a nodded. Her face brightened. Mirinva and I went to go play with Friskerton while their parents talked. Once out there Mirinva burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing…nothing…" And she just kept on laughing.

"Ok. Spit it out." I said.

"It's just. You should have seen the look on your face when your dad said that!" She answered. I sighed. Oh yeah. A lot in common. They went over and sat on one of the bench's that was in the main lobby. Mirinva looked around and saw the open door toward the wepoens valut.

"What happened in there?" She asked. But before I could answer she was already running down the hallway. Typical. I ran after her and stopped before I ran into her. She had stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the hole in the celeing.

"Nasty." She said.

"Do you always say Nasty?" I asked.

"Yea, kinda. Why?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said and turned away from her.

"No! Tell me!" She demanded. All I did was grin at her.

"You say Nasty too. Don't you?" She asked. All I did was nod.

"Well, since neither of our parents are yelling yet, I guess they got off on the right foot." Mirinva said. I gasped as I remembered what we still had to tell our parents.

"Uh….Mirinva….we still have to tell them something…" I started.

"Tell them what?" She asked.

"About the dance. Amber and Staci probably have spread the word by now and if everyone is excpecting us to go together…" I trailed off.

"We have to tell our parents and even make sure it's okay for us to go, let alone each other…I see what you mean." She said and the smile on her beautiful face fell. She looked around and then looked back at him.

"Are you sure they took anything from here?" She asked.

"Well yea. They had to. They said they were just going to take something a leave. And this is the only place they would have time to get to." I answered.

"Do you guys have a cortex disrupter chamber or something?" She asked.

"Yea." I answered.

"Let's see it." She said. As I was leading her toward it I said,

"You don't think they stole a cortex disrupter, do you?"

"It's possible." She said.

"They wouldn't have time to get there. And the hole was in the weapon valut. Which means they would have to come here, and then go back and escape." I said. She just sliently nodded. I thought she was tottaly off her rocker…but when I opened the door to the chamber…there was one cortex disrupter missing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Doc POV**

"DAD!!!!" I heard a voice yell. Zak. That was most defiantly him. I raced out of the room, with Drew at my heels. And Mirinva's parents fallowing close behind. We fallowed the scream to the cortex disrupter chamber. Zak and Mirinva were just standing there, looking into it. I looked in and saw nothing wrong, until I saw that one of them was missing. That's all they took? All they took was a cortex disrupter? Well, that wasn't too bad. Unless they did something to it that would work to their advange. Dang. I always had to point out the bad stuff, didn't I?

"It's okay. They can't do much with it." I said, trying to calm everyone down. "But I wonder why they would only take that?"

"I don't know. But we have to find out. You guys up for a challenge?" Drew asked turning to the Grayfields.

"Anything." They said.

"Good! Then let's go!" Zak said. I shook my head as he ran for the lobby, Mirinva at his heels. I swore those two had something in their minds that connected them. I just knew it. We fallowed them in and Drew and I took our normal seats. I pressed some buttons on the dash board and a list came up. I clicked on Argost and found his lair for this period of time. I pressed on the accelerator as we got even closer.

12345678901234567890

I landed the air ship carefully, in the middle of Austrila. This guy really gets around doesn't he? I was ready to step out and face him but Drew held back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Does a cortex disrupter affect humans?" She asked. I blinked. We never tried it on a human. We didn't know if it hurt them as well, or if it just passed through them and they never felt a thing.

"I don't know. But let's not find out now shall we?" I said, and stepped onto the ramp. Zak started to fallow me but I held him back.

"Oh no. Not you two. You guys stay with Fisk until we get back." I said. Zak gave me the pouty face that he used to give me when he was younger. It worked for getting him ice cream out of the fridge when he was about three, but not when he was eleven and wanted to go fight our worst enemy.

"No Zak. And that is final. It's too dangerous for you." I said.

"Yes. Mirinva…you and Zak stay here." Casandra said.

"But mom!" Mirinva said.

"That's the last word on it sweetheart." Sam said.

"Mom?" Zak asked.

"No." Drew answered. Zak hung his head. I patted him on the back and whispered,

"Maybe next time."

He gave me a sad look, then he and Mirinva ran off. I hated it when he gave me that look. It always made me feel like a terrible father. Drew said I wasn't but then again…who ever knows!? We made our way down the ramp and to the biggest landmark. Well, the only landmark.

"Well, this is it." Sam said pointing to a sign that said 'Argost associates.' Could he get any clearer? We climbed the building and went to the small window that is in the roof. It looked down into the main chamber of the place. Drew cut a small piece out, that we could all fit through, and we jumped in. The place was wide and covered with pictures of crypids. What Argost was up too was beyond me. But what ever he was doing…it wasn't good.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice said. We whipped around to find Argost and Van Rook standing there. I was ready to knock off either of their heads.

"I would have cleaned up if I knew we were having guests." Argost said. He was cluching a small bag that looked like a carrying sack. Some sort of experiment maybe?

"Oh, Doyle!" Argost yelled. I immeditaly felt something hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground with everyone else. Argost and Van Rook left and it was just the four of us against Doyle. I have no idea why. That just makes it easier for us. But then Doyle smiled evilly and pressed a button on his wrist. Suddenly he just got bigger, bigger, and bigger. Really big. We just stared up at him, our mouths open, as he looked down at us. He laughed and it shook the building.

"Whoa…didn't see that coming." Casandra said.

"I've got an idea…RUN!" Sam yelled. We ran to the door, to find it locked. Well, the roof would fall soon. It always did. We whipped around to find Doyle pointing a huge laser gun at us.

"MOVE!" Drew yelled. Sam, Casandra and Drew went one way, when I went the other. He hit the floor and the whole room shook, and as I thought…caving in the roof. We jumped out of the way and the roof separated us as it fell. Drew, Sam and Casandra were able to get out of the building, and I was stuck here with over grown Doyle.

"Come on you oversized lump! I'm down here!" I yelled. He kept on firing at me and I just kept on dodging them. This was probably going go on forever.

"Go get help!" I yelled at Drew.

"What about you?" Drew yelled back.

"Just go!" I yelled. I heard them run out, Drew yelling for me to be careful. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be careful while being shot at by an over sized villain. I kept dodging until I heard a voice break through my head.

"Dad!"

No. NO! I whipped my head around and saw Zak standing there.

"Get out of here Zak!" I yelled.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" He yelled back. He ran toward me, dodging shots that Doyle threw at him. He skidded toward me and I grabbed him and pushed him behind me.

"I told you to stay in the air ship! And where's Mirinva!" I said.

"Mirinva's driving the get away ship!" He yelled back.

"Get away ship?!" I asked.

"Her family's air ship!" He yelled back. I pushed him out of the way as a shot came toward us.

"Need your son to help you out, Saturday?" Doyle yelled. He swung his hand and caught me in the stomach. I went flying into the wall, that was surpriseinly still standing.

"HEY! Not my dad!" I heard Zak yelled. I saw Doyle shrink back to his normal size and take something out of his belt. I couldn't move…until I saw that he was pointing it at Zak.

**Zak's POV**

Doyle pointed whatever he was holding at me. It wasn't until it started up did I see it was a cortex disrupter.

"Zak!" I heard my dad yell. I turned my head toward him. Terrible mistake. I felt pain rip through my body as I was hit by the cortex disrupter. I was thrown backward into a pile of rocks. All I could hear before I blacked out was my dad screaming.

**Doc's POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I ground my teeth and felt tears in my eyes. How…how…could he! I roared a angry yell and launched my self at him. We smashed against a wall and I leaped up and took him by the collar and threw him against the wall. Once he slumped against the wall I ran over to where Zak lay and gently lifted him up. I felt my eyes tear up as I saw my poor baby boy in so much pain. He had cuts and bruises all over and his face was coated with blood. He probably had broken bones that were killing him. It looked like he was whiplashed against the rocks as well. As I looked into his face I remember the times when he was younger…and he didn't have to go through any of this. No pain…no tears…no hurting.

**Flashback… (A/N All of my flashbacks are in third person. I don't like keeping it in third person…it's just no fun if you can't hear there thoughts.)**

"Well, a couple more hours and the air ship will be finished." Drew said.

"Yea. Let's just hope that it doesn't blow up." Doc said.

"I'm going to go finish dinner. Can you watch Zak?" Drew said.

"Of course." Doc said, looking through his microscope. Drew walked through the door, while Doc kept trying to figure out they would be able to power this thing. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He was about to give up when he heard a giggle from a small cradle. He smiled and walked over to it. A tiny baby boy was wiggleing and giggleing and reaching up to him.

"Having fun down there?" Doc asked.

"Gheis sihe swh ha!" Zak said. Zak reached his hands up toward him his face turning into longing. Doc chuckled and he picked his son up gently. Zak giggled and put his head on Doc's shoulder, sighing. Doc wrapped his arms around him and gently kissed his forehead.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you." Doc whispered in his ear. "And that's a promise."

All Zak did was fall asleep on Doc's shoulder.

**End of Flashback…**

And I had broken that promise. I had let something happen to my baby. My beautiful baby that Drew and I would do anything to protect. I felt the tears rush down my face as I brushed his hair out of his eyes. I put my hand on his neck and, thank god, felt a pulse.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww. A father son moment. You don't see that everyday." I heard Doyle sneer. My head whipped around and I let a small, but loud enough to hear, growl escape me. I swore I saw Doyle wince back a little. Like I was scaring him. Well…you never did want to mess with an angry father. I gently put Zak's head on the ground and stood up, advancing on Doyle.

"You will pay. I'm telling you…you shouldn't have done that." I sneered.

"Or what? Your going to throw me into a wall? Or maybe call your wife to save your sorry butt this time?" Doyle said. But then I grabbed him by the throat. I was pleased to see that he was having a hard time breathing.

"You should have never even shrunk down. It just makes it easier for me." I said and delived and sharp punch. It went on like this until he was really out and he barely had a pulse. I ran over to Zak and carefully lifted him into my arms. I looked up and saw there still was no way of escape. I was about to start yelling for somebody, but then the rock wall started to crumble. And there stood Friskerton, Komodo, and Zon. And all the other…male…scientists Drew and I worked with. Drew, Casandra or Sam were no where to be seen.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Drew contacted us from the Grayfields airship. We came right away, sending Drew, Casandra and Sam, also Mirinva, to a safe location in the hymalayas…WHAT HAPPENED!" Paul Cheechoo exclaimed. Arthur Beeman saw a tear roll down my face and he ran over. Fallowed by Paul and Henry Cheveyo.

"Evil happened. That's what." I said. Friskerton brushed his hand against Zak's cheek. I knew what they were going through. But they didn't know what I was going through. It hurt a father to see his son or daughter like this. I'm sure Sam wouldn't be happy if something like this happened to Mirinva.

"We have to get him back to the airship." Henry said.

"Come on. But we have to be careful with him." Arthur said. They made their way through the rubble, toward the only place where I could accually feel that Zak was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul just watched as Doc wiped Zak's forehead with a cool cloth. He had never seen him like this. So depressed. Of course, Drew would have been even worse…but this was still a sad sight to see. He left Doc to take care of Zak and walked down a hallway to the lobby. Henry and Arthur were sitting in the pilots seats and were flying this huge zeppelin.

"How's Zak?" Henry asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet. Sadly. But I hope he does soon. I can't take this anymore." Paul responded.

"How's Doc?" Arthur asked, more quietly.

"Better. I guess. I just want to get away from here when Drew sees Zak."

Everyone nodded in agreement. But then Paul went sober, and hung his head.

"I don't even know when Zak or Doc will see Drew again." He whispered.

"You said it would be a quick flight to get them over there Paul!" Arthur said.

"I know! But that was before I saw that." Paul said, pointing out the window. Snow was whirling and battering outside. Sleet covered the window.

"I don't think that's too bad. I mean, Arthur and I have been looking at that for the last hour now. And this baby is still flying high." Henry said. Just then a large gust of wind shook the zeppelin and Paul almost fell over.

"Okay. I've been wrong before." Henry shakily said.

"We need to get out of this storm. Or land the thing." Paul looked at the radar that showed every weather condition in a fifty mile radius. The whole thing was covered with white…which meant snow, rain…and more snow.

"There's no way we'll make it through this!" Paul gasped.

"We have to! If we don't…what is Drew going to do huh? I'll tell you what she'll do…she'll try to find US in search of her son and husband! We have to get there!" Arthur practically screamed. Paul and Arthur just looked at Henry…he was the one that hadn't spoken. Finally he sighed and slowed the zeppelin.

"We're putting her down." He muttered. Paul smiled and ran back toward the infirmary wing. He burst in…to find Zak awake.

12345678901234567890

**Meanwhile…**

Doc put down the rag that he was wiping Zak's forehead with. He had to wake up soon, he just had too. And after he did, they would have to hurry and get to the Himalayas. He was worried with Drew over there. He was searching out the window, looking at the tiny specks of white dust when he heard it. A small, scratchy voice, just barely audible. Doc whipped around to find Zak's eyes fluttering open.

"Zak!" Doc ran to the bed and bent down to see his son's face. It was all scratched up and his right eye was swollen, but he still had that cocky smile.

"It's about time I woke up…wait. Where are we?" Zak asked.

"Back in the zeppelin." Doc whispered, looking over his son's tired eyes.

"Where's mom?" He coughed.

"You'll see her soon, don't worry." Just then the door swung open and Paul stepped in. He looked at Zak, and his eyes danced with happiness.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us on the awake train." Paul teased, his hands on his hips. Zak looked at him curiously and shook his head at Paul's weirdness.

"Oh..and Doc?" Paul looked like he was scared to say this part, as he twitched around trying to find a good way to say this.

"Yes?" Doc asked.

"We have to put the zeppelin down. It's too risky to go on like this. I'm sorry…but we won't be seeing the girls for a while…" Paul trailed off looking for Doc's enraged reaction. Instead, he looked like he was trying to contain laughter.

"Risky? I'll have you know this baby has been through a thousand times worse than this. You don't have to put her down Paul." Doc scoffed. Just then, they were all rattled by the zeppelin hitting the ground.

"Too late." Paul whispered.

"Oh well. We'll just wait until the storm clears. Do you have any idea when that will be Paul" Doc glanced over at him.

"I'd say about five…maybe six hours…" Paul whispered. That's when Doc showed anger.

"Five to six hours! How can that be!?" He asked.

"Just look at the radar yourself. You'll say the same thing." Arthur said from the doorway.

"Fine. You'll be all right Zak?" Doc asked, his anger filled eyes suddenly filled with sympathy. Zak nodded. Doc smiled and left the room, but not after telling Paul to stay with Zak. He walked over to the radar and took a quick check. 'Dang. Paul's right.' Doc thought.

"We just have to wait it out." Doc announced.

"Joy." Henry muttered. And that's when the zeppelin was knocked over…but not by the wind.

**Okay……….THIS IS WAY TOO SHORT! I AM SO SORRY! BUT I WAS WRITING AND I JUST FELT I COULD NOT SKIP THIS CLIFF HANGER! DON'T HATE ME! MY CHAPTERS ARE NOT THIS SHORT! Normally…~Crystalshake**


	7. Chapter 7

Zak shifted in his bed. What in the world was that!? He heard his father and his friends probably get off of the floor. He looked around and saw that the impact had shorted out the power. Joy. He looked out the window…to see where they were. And that's when it smashed.

**Himalayas**

Drew paced back and forth. She didn't dare talk to anyone. Her husband and son were still out there! And they were keeping her here! Ugh! She swore, as soon as she saw Zak again, she wasn't letting him out of her sight. She heard someone come through the door but she didn't look up. It was Minerva's mother, Casandra. She walked to Drew and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. They'll show up soon. And if they don't, we'll go looking for them." Casandra told her.

"Well, then we might want to go now! We haven't heard from them! Not even a phone call! It's not right!" Drew almost screamed.

"Drew. Easy. We just have to convince my husband to turn the ship around and we can go back." Casandra said. Drew was confused. She was agreeing to go look? Drew turned toward her and Casandra had a smile on her face. Drew knew she should be accepting the offer right away and running toward the control center, but she wanted to know a little more about her. So she asked.

"How did you happen to end up like this?" Drew asked, a little too quickly. Casandra sighed, but smiled.

"I knew one of you would ask sometime. Come one. Let's sit down, and I'll tell you the whole thing." She said and walked toward a couch that wasn't far away. Drew sat down next to her. Casandra took a deep breath and started.

"It all started when I was nine. My parents were secret scientists as well, but I had no idea you see. Well, not until I was nine anyway. At that age I had snuck into my mother's and father's tent while we were camping, and realized that we weren't camping at all. They had all this high-tech stuff and looking like they were tracking something. They were awake, looking over everything. It was my mother that first noticed me. I saw her eyes go wide and she poked my father. At first my dad didn't know what she was staring at. Then he looked and looked down in defeat.

"'What are you doing'" I had asked them. That's when they told me all about their organization and what they did. They said multiple things about the Kur stone, but I didn't know anything about it. But when they described it, I froze solid. I remembered picking up such a stone, by the river that last night. It looked so complex, that I wanted to look at it more. And I was doing just that, looking at it, when I heard my parents jabbering in their tent. I told them that and they looked shocked at first, but then overjoyed. I brought them to my tent and showed them the 'rock'. My father turned it around and around in his hands until he handed it off to my mother and confirmed it was the Kur stone. My mother just stared at the 'rock' in her hands and my father had given me a tight hug. Then my mother joined in. That was the last hug I would ever get from either of them."

Casandra looked down for a second, but then continued.

"We heard a large explosion not far from our camp. My parents rushed out first and looked at the smoke in the air not far away. Then another explosion. And another.

"'Get her away from here!'" My father had yelled at my mother and took out some sword thing. I never really knew what it was. I had never seen anything like it. But I didn't get to see anymore because my mother scooped me up into her arms and started running away. I thought my father would follow us…but I was wrong. He was in a fighting position. But before I could see what was going to happen, my mother had gotten into the trees. 'My father is fighting?' I remember thinking. And that's when we heard. A scream. My father's scream. And that's when I knew I was fatherless. My mom started getting tears in her eyes and they streamed down her face. Mine too. We stopped in a clearing and I heard my mom mutter something about not getting away in time. So she bent down to me and told me to run. Run as fast as I could. I didn't want to; I didn't want to leave her. But she pushed me along and I ran. And that was the last I ever saw of her either. After I ran for a bit, I heard her scream too. And that's when I knew I was alone. I just kept running, hoping to get away from whatever had killed my parents. But then again, I didn't want to leave my parents behind, dead or alive. But I still ran, my tears blinding me. That's when I ran into him. Samuel. He was the same age as me. And apparently running from the same thing, because two people behind him were trying their best to pack everything up quickly and leave. Samuel had helped me up by then and was pulling me over toward the people who were probably his parents. He asked if I could stay with them, and then his mother asked the hardest question of all.

"'Where are your parents?'" She asked.

"'Dead.'" I remember feeling the pain that shocked through me when I said that. His mother had tears in her eyes. She quickly hugged me and that was when I remembered something.

"'The Kur stone!'" I remember almost yelling. I had been stupid enough to leave it in my tent."

Casandra looked toward the ceiling then and Drew just sat shock still. Casandra looked toward Drew and smiled.

"But apparently it landed in good hands. But anyway. I lived with Samuel and his parents then until Samuel and I got married. Then we had our little girl and I thought everything was right. Perfect. But I still thought, in the back of my mind, that I could have done something. Something to save my parents. But I had to let it go. And that's my story." Casandra finished with a whiff of breath. Drew finally broke.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." Drew sniffed. She realized that she had her own tears.

"Don't be. Right now, all we have to worry about is finding you husband and son…and whoever those other people are." Casandra chuckled. So did Drew. Casandra went to check on Minerva and Samuel and Drew just stared at the window. Amazed at what Casandra had gone through. It was horrible. Samuels story would be the same, but it just started where he found Casandra, and maybe a little about his childhood. Drew knew that Argost would pay. She looked down tears in her eyes, but after a bit she looked back out the window, her face set in determination.

**Saturday Zeppelin**

"DAD!" Zak yelled the best he could. Fisk came first. Along with Zon and Komodo. The window was shattered into a million pieces and something or someone was wiggling through. He plopped onto the ground and then another one came after. Zak heard the other windows smash too, and realized they were being ambushed. The kept coming through the window, but Fisk and the others took care of them. But they were nonstop. They couldn't take care of all of them! Doc burst through the door then, his power glove powered on his right hand. He helped Fisk for a while but then decided that he needed to get Zak out of there. He grabbed him as gently as he could and ran out the door.

"Who are they?!" Zak asked his father.

"I don't know. Probably just some of Argost's goons. They were probably following us, waiting for us to land." Doc turned a corner, and the Saturday boys found themselves looking at the barrels of about ten-thousand pistols.

**Yes….I said ten-thousand. That's a lot isn't it? Heheh…I love cliff hangers…they make me want to write more and finish them. Thanks to all who have R&R!~Crystalshake**


	8. Chapter 8

**To everyone who is still checking my stories to see if I've updated and to see if I'm EVER REALLY going to come back...thank u! It means a lot. And all your reviews made me want to keep going. Seventh grade is a complete pain and I can't wait for Fridaycuz that's our last day of school! I promise you then that there will be more updates, even though I have Gooseberry Park Players, I will update!! That is my mission! And for all you Secret Saturday fans out there I amsooo sorry! Well, here I go!**

Doc skidded to a stop and clutched Zak closer to him. Zak gasped and Doc, thinking it was pain that made him gasp, gently set him down and then stood again stepping in front of him to protect him.  
"What do you all want?" Doc said, slipping on his power glove. Suddenly a laugh sounded behind to goons. Someone started pushing through all of them, and the Saturdays found themselves facing Argost and Munya.  
"Why Doc, I think it's quite obvious want I want." He rasped. Doc crouched down, ready to punch the guys face in. Zak got to his feet also, but that just made him wince.  
"So Doyle really did injure the boy. Well, I have to give him bonus for that." Argost smiled. Doc backed up a bit, so that Zak was completely out of view. Zak looked behind him and saw a button...a button that could possibly get them out of here. As Doc started arguing with Argost, which made no sense to Zak since his dad usually just got to the fist fighting part, Zak painfully ran over to the button. Once he got there he pressed the button as hard as he could. The door opened behind them, but everyone just stared outside.  
"Um...did you forget that we're on the ground?" Argost said, chuckling. Zak smile faded. How could forget something as simple as that?  
"Guards! Attack!" Argost yelled. Then all the guards swarmed over Doc and Zak.

**Himalayas**

Drew tapped her foot impatiently. Casandra had somehow gotten a lock on the whereabouts of the Saturday airship and they were heading there now. She itched to see Doc and Zak again. Samuel had agreed to turn the airship around, thankfully, and was going full speed ahead. Soon,surprisingly soon, they were over the spot where the airship was supposed to be. They lowered their own down and stepped out into the cool air. Immediately, Drew started scanning the area for the airship. Everyone did to. But then suddenly Minerva stopped and said,  
"Do you all hear that?"  
They all stopped to listen, and hear the distant rumbles of fighting.  
"This way!" Drew yelled and ran farther into the storm. The Saturday airship could survive staying up in this, Drew thought. Why would it be down on the ground? They finally reached the airship and were horrified at what they saw. Doc, Zak, Fisk, Komodo, Zon, Paul, Henry, and Aurthur were trying their best to keep Argost goons away. But they were all looking pretty bad. Aurthur had a blood running down his head and his left leg was moving weird. Henry was doubled over in pain, but he was still using his arms to counter-attack. Paul had a large gash from his torso all the way down to his ankle. Zon was flying above, swooping down and picking up goons and throwing them away. But it looked like she might have a broken wing. Komodo was having trouble turning invisible because of some injury. Fiskerton was still throwing goons into each other, but he looked weak. Zak looked even weaker than before, but was still fighting with all his strength and the claw. Doc had scratches and bruises everywhere, and he was the only one still fighting Argost. But as Drew ran forward, the closest one to her was Doc.  
"DOC!" She yelled. Doc spun around and his eyes lit up at the sight of his wife.  
"DREW! Take Zak and run!" He yelled back, pushing a surprised Argost off of him.  
"No way! I'm staying here!" Zak yelled and ran over to his father.  
"Absolutely not. You're going with your mother." Doc ordered.  
"Wait a minute. You make that sound like I'm leaving! I am not leaving Doc!" Drew said and drew her fire-sword. Doc looked over at her with a pained expression, but then nodded. Drew ran over and grabbed Zak pulling him closer to her.  
"Yeah...it's nice...to see you again...too Mom...can't breathe..." Zak gasped.  
"Sorry!" Drew murmured. Suddenly, Argost was in front of them gasping for breath. He looked like he was about to attack again, but then all of the sudden, someone swooped down on a jet-pack and knocked him off his feet. As Argost got up he yelled,  
"You'll regret this you traitor!"  
Then he disappeared. All his goons did too. Everyone was gasping for breath. The man on the jet-pack dropped himself to the ground. He turned to everyone and took off his helmet. Everyone, especially Doc and Zak, gasped. Standing in front of them....was Doyle Blackwell.

**I know this is really short...and I promise that this is one of the last cliffhangers! I think.....anyway...I want to say a special thanks to Disneyfreak and Lexor047 for reasons I can't even explain! Everyone who supports me gets a support from me! My cousin made that up...don't ask...anyway...please R&R! ~crystalshake**


	9. Chapter 9

Alright...I'M SOOOOO SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T SAY THAT ENOUGH! I went all summer without updating any story! But now...the next chapter! I'm going to add a short chapter to all of my stories that I need to update...well I have to change one completely but still....then I'm going to update them acccording to how popular they become! If you are still following this story or any other story that I have written...you sir or madam...are quite and amazing person. When I got onto this site after about three months, I was appalled at how long I had let myself go. And seeing that there are still many of you out there that still want to see chapters and want to follow my stories...that brings joy to my heart. I know I'm starting to sound really corny here but it's true! Thank you all and to all a good night. (Well, it is almost Christmas! Just have to pass Thanksgiving...)

**"You!" Doc screamed and grabbed Doyle by the shirt. Doyle held up his hands in some sort of peace treaty, but of course Doc wouldn't listen to him.**

**"Hey! Hey! Let me speak! I'm sure I can clear everything up here!" Doyle protested.**

**"Oh, nice try! Last time we met you, you tried to kill my son!" Doc screamed at him. When Drew heard that, her face went as white as a sheet and clutched Zak closer to her.**

**"Do you really think I wanted to!" Doyle yelled back.**

**"If you didn't want to, then why did you!" Doc replied.**

**"Because he was controlling me!" That got everyone's attention. But Doc still didn't let him go. But something in Zak's gut told him that he was telling the thurth. **

**"Let him go, dad." Zak whispered. Doc looked shocked, but surprisingly did as his son asked. **

**"Finally. Now look, I didn't want to hurt anyone. And after I woke up and saw what I did to Zak I almost smacked myself in the face. No, actually I did smack myself in the face. But Argost has these...bugs...I don't know what their called. But with them, he can control anybody. Sure I was Argost's apprentice, or really Van Rooks, but I didn't want to hurt anyone. I was actually going to leave soon. But then he jumped me and put the bug on my back. He was controlling my every move and everything I said." Doyle finished with a rush. Nobody moved or said anything. All eyes were really on Doc. He was the only one who could really make a move here. Or was he?**

**"I believe him." Zak's voice sounded loud in the silence. **

**"You do?" Casandra asked him.**

**"Yes. He's telling the thruth. I don't know how, but I have this feeling." He answered.**

**"I'm with Zak." Minerva walked over to Zak and took his hand. He liked the feeling, the warmth of her hand against his hard callused one. **

**"I can't go against my own daughter." Samuel walked over to where Minerva and Zak were standing and Casandra followed silently. **

**"And I can't say no to my son." Drew put an arm around Zak's shoulders. Then all the crypids moved over toward Zak as well. Henry, Aruthur and Paul came over and stood behind them. Finally, Doc stood up straighter and said,**

**"Fine. But you better be ready to prove it."**

**Doyle smiled.**

**"You bet I will." **

**"This is going to be so cool! You probably have all the secrets of Argost's plan and you have a jet-pack!" Minerva gasped. **

**"I have some secrets that I'll be very willing to share with all of you. And yes, I have a jet-pack." Doyle laughed. **

**"Great! Why don't we all go in for some hot coco?" Drew said and started pushing the two children toward the door. Zak and Minerva looked at each other and they immediatly knew what the other was thinking.**

_**Hot Coco? After what just happened?**_

_**.................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**The fire was crackling, yes the airship had a fireplace, and many people were sititng around it, enjoying the warmth. Many were still recovering from wounds, but no one had a negitive attitude. Even Doyle, who was in the process of spilling everything he knew about Argost and what he was trying to do. Doc had a notebook out and was trying to get eveyrthing down. He already had two pages filled in. Drew was talking with Henry, Aruther and Paul, Casandra and Samuel had fallen asleep next to each other and the crypids were enjoying themselves with a picture book they had found in an old box.**_

_**Minerva and Zak on the other hand, were sitting right in front of the fire, two different colored blankets covering them, with cups of steaming hot coco in their hands. Zak looked over at her, and realized that the light from the fire was playing with shadows on her face. She looked beautiful. Then I remembered something.**_

_**"Um...Minerva?" **_

_**"Yes, Zak?"**_

_**"What's the day today?" I asked.**_

_**"It's...Thursday. Why?" **_

_**"Remember when our parents said we had to go back to school tommrrow. Becuase we missed to many days?" And they had. They even went into a huge speech about it and we didn't even object.**_

_**"Yes, why? What's wrong?" She took a sip from her red mug and then looked at me.**_

_**"Well...isn't there something we still have to tell them? About Friday night?" Her eyes widened in rememberance. **_

_**"No no! We still have to tell them!? My dad is going to freak!" She squealed.**_

_**"Yeah...my parents too. But we still have to." **_

_**"Alright. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and gently put her mug on the table behind us. I placed my green mug next to hers and stood. The blankets slipped off of us. We were so quiet that no one noticed us get up. We walked up to the sofa, where my father was finishing up notes with Doyle, my mom had stopped talking with the boys and Minerva woke up her parents.**_

_**"Mom? Dad?" We both said. We noticed that we were still holding hands so we quickly let go. **_

_**"Yes?" Our moms asked.**_

_**"We have something to tell you. It's about school tommrrow..." Minerva trailed, looking over at me. **_

_**"Yes, what is it?" Her father asked.**_

_**"We're going to the school dance tomrrow night as a date." I spit out quickly. Our parents fell silent. I was waiting for the outburst. I was waiting for the anger. I could sense that Minerva was too. **_

_**"Really?" My father asked.**_

_**"Yes, really." I answered. **_

_**"Well that's great! Do we need to get a tuxdeo? And maybe a dress!" My mom suddenly said.**_

_**"Well, it is formal..." Minerva said without thinking.**_

_**"Yes! I'll take you right now to get a dress Minerva! And maybe you can take Zak to get a tuxedo Drew?" Casandra jumped up, her face aglow. **_

_**"Of course!" My mom jumped up to and took my hand. "Let's go!" **_

_**As my mom was pulling me toward the door I looked back to see my dad's reaction. He still looked shocked, but then he smiled and gave me the thumbs up sign. I smiled back at him. Suddenly, I heard Minerva's voice in my ear.**_

_**"Your dad doesn't care either?" **_

_**"Nope. Yours?" **_

_**"He smiled at me. Which scares me a little." **_

_**"Same." She started to laugh which caused me to laugh along with her. **_

_**My mom dragged me to the car, while Casandra dragged Minerva to a different one. Where did that car come from anyway? Either way, once we got in the car, my mom was giddy and excited. Oh, boy.**_

_**"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked her,**_

_**"Okay!? I'm better than okay! My son has finally gotten his first date! Oh, tommrrow is going to be wonderful for you!" She gushed.**_

_**"Yeah...joy..." I tried to laugh along with her, but I just couldn't do it. I had never seen my mom like this...it scared me. Minerva's mom left first, and when her car pasted ours, Minerva plastered herself against the window to look at me. Then she mouthed,**_

_**"Help me." **_

_**"I wish I could." I mouthed back. She frowned as her mom drove away at a breathtaking speed. Unfortunatly my mom drove the same speed. I had a feeling that Minerva and I were, for the most part, screwed.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**For my last chapter, I don't know why it was all in bold and then the last part was in italics...?**

I pulled on the collar of my tux. It was the most itchiest thing on the planet! I don't even know if "itchiest" is a word!

I brought my hand to my side and made myself take a breath. I was making myself go insane again. I had done that about five times already. Suddenly, the airship lurched and we landed in front of the school. I hurried to the window to see Minerva waiting for me at the front door. Crap. I'm late.

"Thanks for the ride! See ya!" I yelled while grabbing my black jacket.

"Wait!" My mom came up to me and tried to fix my hair. But it was no use. My hair would just not stay down. She still tried though.

"I have to go, Mom! It's not going to stay, you know that better than anyone!" She let me go and I gave a quick hug to my dad.

"Good luck, kiddo." He winked at me and I groaned a bit. Now even my dad was acting like my mother. I ran out onto the platform, praying not to slip. Minerva hadn't seen me yet, surprisingly. You would think a large airship landing in front of a school would attract attention. Well, it did, just not hers. People were staring unbelievingly at my ride. I grinned and slid on the jacket. I shook myself a bit and walked the rest of the way to the ground. Once I was off, my parents brought up the platform and took off. I gave them one last wave and headed toward the door.

I came up behind Minerva, hoping to surprise her. She looked absolutely fantastic. Her mother had bought her a long, shining silver dress. You could barely see silver shoes under the hem. It had thin fabric sleeves that went down the top of her shoulders. The front had a V-dip and showed a little more than I would have been comfortable with, but I could handle it. Her long dark hair was curled, long swirling bits of hair cascading down her back. She was wringing her hands and looking around anxiously.

"What, did you think I was going to ditch you?" I chuckled. She whirled around, gasping. Then her face broke out into a smile once she saw me leaning against the school.

"No. I was just wondering why you were late."

"The festivities haven't began yet, so technically, I'm not late," I stood up straight and took her hand. "You're just early." Then I kissed her hand gently.

"Well, you've learned some manners," I glared up at her a bit. She laughed. "Let's go, lover boy." I happily followed her into the school. Some people were already dancing, but most were just standing around. I soon spotted Mark and John with Mary and Sydney over by the punch bowl. I grinned and pulled Minerva over to them.

"Hey there, man! Long time no see!" Mark clapped me on the shoulder and I knuckle touched with John. Minerva, Mary, and Sydney were all hugging each other. Women.

"So...you got a pretty date, dude," John wiggled his eyebrows. Mark and I laughed.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well, she may be pretty. But my date beats all." Mark said, taking a swig of fruit punch.

"Really? I think mine does." John countered.

"Don't all men think their dates are the best?" I asked, pouring myself a glass. Mark and John glanced at each other, then nodded. The music gently slowed into a waltz.

"This is for all the lovesick puppies out there," The DJ said. I chuckled. But then a hand slid into mine. Minerva was slowly pulling me out onto the dance floor.

"I- I don't know. I don't usually dance." I gasped.

"Come on. Please?" She gave me her famous smile, and I could resist that.

"Alright." I sighed. She grinned larger and pulled me out. I saw Mark and John dancing, too. I guess I wasn't exactly alone then. All we really did was sway back and forth in a circle. Minerva rested her head on my chest and I rested my head on hers. It was perfect.

On one of our rotations I saw Amber glaring at us with her mouth open wide. She had a glass of punch in her hand that was spilling everywhere because she was shaking so bad. Her date, poor guy, was sitting next to her, cringing at her performance. I chuckled under my breath. Minerva looked up at me.

"What?" She asked. I nodded my head toward the scene. She laughed.

"Of course," She sighed, then we went back into our swaying.

The song came to a slow, but beautiful, end, and we stopped dancing. Many people were clapping. However, I noticed others were glancing at the now closed doors fearfully. I slowly took one step around Minerva, searching for any sign of discomfort.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

That's when everyone heard it.

A scream, no, a _growl_. It was loud, which meant it was big. The music stopped and people started moving away from the doors.

Then it struck.

The doors burst open and it sent people flying and screaming. Tables slammed into walls and the glass punch bowl broke on the floor. One look and I knew what it was. A crypid.

"Why now?" I whispered. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt my powers surge through me like lightning. I opened my eyes again and looked up at the monster, directing my power at the beast.

But it didn't phase him. He just stood there, staring down...at me. Suddenly, my vision went red, when it usually was orange. Orange was the color my energy usually too. Why was it turning red?

I didn't want to hurt or control the beast anymore. Instead I turned, and saw Minerva. I wanted to hurt _her_. She was the reason everything was wrong. She was the one I had to kill. Her, her, her...

No. What was I thinking? My vision alternated from red to orange now. I felt myself become weaker.

"Zak? Zak! Zak are you okay? What's wrong with you? Why are you glowing red!?" Minerva was freaking out. She tired to run to me but I pushed her away.

"No, don't-don't come near me now." Something in me wanted to hurt the beast. Something else in me wanted to hurt her. I had to go somewhere else. Somewhere I couldn't hurt _anything_.

So I ran. To where, I didn't know.

**Short I know. But I think I did a good job for a long awaited chapter! Thanks for anyone who reviews on this! Thanks! ~Crystalshake**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. I am officially back from the dead. That's right, I'm back! Time to keep going with this story since I haven't paid attention to any of my stories for quite a while!...sorry :/**

I ran. And ran. And ran. Trees flew by my face and branches cut through my tuxedo. I could hear voices yelling behind me but I didn't stop. I _couldn't_ stop. I finally got far enough away so I could stop and catch my breath. The voices were farther away now, and I knew they couldn't find me. Not in this forest when it was so dark.

I slid down a large rock and landed hard on my tailbone. What had happened back there? Why did I suddenly lose my cool and try to...to..._kill_ Minerva? What kind of monster am I?

Suddenly, the trees started shaking and a large gust of wind came through the forest. I looked up into the bright light of the airship.

"No...no, no, no." I stood up to run again, but I turned and ran straight into my dad.

"Zak! What happened?" He caught me under my arms and held me steady.

"I...I don't know. It just...appeared out of nowhere, and then I tried to stop it but then my powers...they went haywire and something was controlling me...I...dad, I don't...I don't know."

He pulled me close and motioned for Fisk to throw down a rope.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out, it's okay."

"Did you...did you get Minerva?"

"Yes, she's fine. Asking about you."

"Why? I almost attacked her!"

Dad looked down at me with curious eyes. "What? All she said was that you started glowing red and ran off?"

"Oh..well, we'll talk about that later. Let's just get on the airship." Dad grabbed the rope that Fisk threw and got a secure arm around my waist. Fisk, with his inhuman strength, pulled both of us up and on board.

"Zak!" I was tackled to the ground by none other than Minerva. Great.

"Hey, Minerva..." Why wasn't I feeling it now? Why didn't I want to kill her? It wasn't like I _wanted _to..but still.

"Are you okay? You just ran off and no one could find you. Then your parents showed up and the cryptid ran off!" She had tears streaming down her face and she looked terrified. "I thought it had gotten you!"

"It didn't." I laughed a bit at her antics. "I'm fine."

"Zak. Why don't you come talk to your mother and I for a while and we'll see if we can find what that cryptid wanted." I glanced at my father who was looking pointingly at the door to the bridge. I gulped and nodded.

"I'll be right back, Minerva. You stay here."

"Okay..." She knew something was wrong, but she didn't say anything. She just watched as I passed my dad and entered the bridge.

"Zak! You're alright!" It was my mother hugging me now which, surprisingly, wasn't as bone crushing as Minerva's was.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. I'm fine. You can let go now." I dropped from her arms and coughed.

"Tell her what you told me, Zak." Oh, right.

"Well, when the cryptid was there and I tried to use my powers on it...it was like something started to control me." I looked at the floor while I explained, not wanting to see my parents' reactions. "Then it made me want to...to...to _kill _ Minerva, who was standing right next to me. Obviously, I didn't and I came to my sense fairly quickly, but it was enough to spook me. So, I ran off into the woods, where you guys found me. That's all."

It was silent for a couple seconds but then my mother spoke.

"It looks like we've got a new mystery on our hands, Doc. Our son, Kur, is being controlled. Great." My mom paced a bit around the room and wrung her hands.

"It'll be okay, Drew, we'll figure this out. Was there anything else, Zak? Anything different?"

I looked straight into my father's eyes as I recalled what had happened right before my major mood swing. "Yeah, actually. My energy changed from orange to red. Just like that. I didn't do it, and I don't even know how it happened. It just...did."

"That's a start. At least we know when it's going to happen." My dad's feeble attempts at calming my mom down weren't helping much.

"But what if it does something to him! What if it gets totally control of him? What if we can't change him back!"

"Mom! It's only happened once and it was only when I was trying to control a large cryptid. So, I think we'll have a good amount of time to study what happened. By the way, where's the cryptid?"

"We don't know. It ran off before we could get there."

Then another thought struck me.

"How did you guys get here so fast? You weren't already here, were you?"

Both of my parents glanced at me and then looked away quickly.

"No!"

"Why would we have already been here –"

"We just got a distress signal.."

"You were spying on Minerva and I weren't you?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at them. They lowered their heads and their eyes darted across the room.

"Yeah..."

"We just wanted to see how you two looked together, since we didn't get any pictures." My mom stuck her nose up in that 'I had a very good reason' kind of way and I smirked.

"Well, you have us both now. Do you want pictures?" My dad looked at me with wide eyes that said, 'do you seriously want to sign your death certificate?' and my mom looked delighted.

"Yes! I'll go get my camera!" And just like that, my mom had forgotten all about the little incident and ran to my parent's bedroom to get the camera. My dad shook his head and chuckled.

"Have fun kid. But I hope you know now that I can't save you from the wrath of your mother with a camera."

"It'll be fine. How many pictures can one woman take?"

"You don't know your mom..."

I laughed and walked out of the room to where Minerva was sitting on the couch.

"My mom will be running in here with a camera pretty soon to take pictures of us, just so you're not surprised." I sat next to her and glanced at her awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, could you ask her to send some to my mother? She wanted some, too, and was planning to get some after the dance but now...well, you know." She looked away from me and I sighed.

"I'm sorry about running off. It's just...something about that cryptid just made me a little uneasy. I shouldn't have left you alone there, that was wrong of me. I promise it won't happen again."

She looked at me fully this time and her eyes sparkled.

"It wasn't the fact you left me there...it was the fact that you left and I didn't know where you were. You could have been dead for all I knew!" She looked away with a blush on her face. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I was worried."

I grabbed her chin and lifted her face up.

"But I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about anymore...well, except my mom." Just then, as if on cue, my mom burst through with the camera.

"All right! Who's ready for pictures?"

I glanced at Minerva with a pain stricken face and all she did was laugh. Now was not the time to tell her about my mood swing. Now, was just to endure the endless clicking sounds and flash.

**I finally ended a chapter without a cliffhanger. Yay me. But don't worry; I've got a lot of stuff ready for the next couple chapters. Please read and review! Also, I'm sorry if this isn't one of my better ones, I'm writing this while I'm dead tired...**


End file.
